You Never Can Tell: Sonic the Hedgehog VS the Gremlins
by The Damned Dirty Boy
Summary: Sonic gives Tails a new pet for his birthday, and it happens to be the little fuzz ball, Gizmo the Mogwai. But mayham ensuses when the rules are broken and the Gremlins invade, so Sonic and friends must save the day again! *ON HIATUS*
1. Not For Sale

Hey guys! This is my first fic that I'm writing for the site, and to start, I really wanted to combine the two things I love most, Sonic and Gremlins.

Just a fair warning, this story completely ignores the canon of Gremlins and Gremlins 2.

Enjoy!

* * *

You Never Can Tell

Chapter 1: Not for Sale

Sonic had never ran so fast in his life. He had always had something to run to, and he always ran fast. But not THIS fast.

This was because he had no idea what he was running towards. But he still had to find it. Tails' was a few hours away, and he still couldn't find him a present! He had searched across the entire planet for a great gift for him and still couldn't find something good! He searched for tools to help him with his machines, but he seemed to have everything he needed. He searched for toys and games, but everything was either too expensive, or not cool enough. He couldn't find anything that he thought was good enough to give to Tails!

There were only three things that Sonic loved more than anything else in the world: Chili Dogs, Kicking Eggman's Ass, and his little bro, Tails. So you could see why Sonic was so concerned about finding him a present.

Finally, just before dawn, Sonic had almost given up. He knew he had to get hi, something, but he had no luck finding the perfect gift. Looking around, he found one store that he had missed. A small Chinese antique shop, in the middle of an alley. Sonic walked in without thinking, hoping that something inside would be perfect for Tails.

Inside were several trinkets, statues and who knows what else, all covered with dust and cobwebs. Sonic could've sworn that he had seen place in one of the billions of scary movies he had watched. At the back of the shop, was a very elderly young man, Mr. Wing, who was peacefully dusting off an old chess set, while a little boy, his grandson, sat bored.

Sonic walked carefully to the desk, making sure not to break anything.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Mr. Wing remained silent.

"Can you help me sir? I was in the neighborhood, and I was kinda hoping to find a gift for my brother."

Still no response.

"He's really into machines, and inventing, and I was hoping you'd have something that would interest him."

Silence.

Having asked three times, and gotten no answer, he consulted the boy.

"Hey kid, is your grandpa alright, or something?"

"He just likes doing his work. He doesn't like being disturbed."

"That helps a lot."

Suddenly, Sonic heard a thump from the corner of the store. Looking in that direction, he saw a dusty old wooden box. Moving towards it, he open the box, and came across something he had never seen before, in all of his adventures. Now Sonic had met lots of strange creatures and people in his journeys. A powerful monster made of water, a flying creature that loved ice cream, hell, he had even met his younger self!

But he had never seen this.

In the box was a small creature, with long ears, stubby arms with tiny hands, brown and white fur, and a patch of white fur around it's right eye. It seemed to like Sonic, and started singing.

"Woah!", he said with excitement. "What is that?"

The boy responded, "A Mogwai. He does that sometimes."

Sonic closed the box and returned to the desk.

"That thing is awesome! Tails will love it! I'll take him! How much?" Sonic said, whipping out a whole lot of money he saved for Tails' gift.

Mr. Wing finally spoke. "No."

"W-what?" Sonic replied. "Come on, I'll give you 500 bucks for him!"

"No."

"You don't understand! That's the perfect gift for my bro! I can't find anything else to give him!"

"I'm sorry. Mogwai not for sale."

The boy quickly cut in. "But Grandfather, we need the money!"

"Mogwai requires great responsibility! I cannot sell him for any price."

Mr. Wing walked away and through the back door.

Sonic sighed. "I guess I'll have to settle for a gift card. Man, he'll be pissed." He walked off when the boy grabbed his arm.

The boy whispered, "Meet me around the corner in an hour."

Sonic nodded with confusion, but complied. In an hour, he was waiting around the corner, where nobody was at. He was anxious, as the sun was rising while he was waiting. The boy came running to him with the Mogwai's box.

"Sweet!" Sonic said. "You're a life-saver, kid." He took the box and gave the boy his money. "You sure about doin' this, kid?"

"Grandpa's crazy. We need the money. Just remember. There's three rules that you have to follow when you take him home."

"What are they?"

"First off, keep him out of bright lights. Especially sunlight. It'll kill him. Second, don't get him wet. No baths, and no water to drink.

And finally, no matter what, never, NEVER feed him after midnight."

"What'll happen if I do that?"

The boy paused. "You don't wanna know."

Sonic, confused, said "Ok, I guess. Thanks, kid. I owe ya one."

Sonic tightly grabbed the box, and ran home as quickly as possible. Tails would wake up any moment.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and expect more to come!

See you soon.


	2. Meeting Gizmo

Chapter 2: Meeting Gizmo

Sonic arrived home just as morning came. When he opened the door, Tails was waiting on the couch.

"Happy Birthday, buddy!"

"Sonic! What took you so long?

"I had trouble finding the coolest birthday gift ever for-" Sonic was interrupted by a rustling in the box.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Your present."

"Really? What is it?! What is it?!" The fox was excited as any birthday kid would be.

"Calm down! Before we open it, could you please dim the lights, and pull down the shades?"

Tails was confused. "...Ok, I guess."

After the lights were off, with the exception of a few dim lamps, and the shades were down, Sonic put the box on the coffee table, and Tails sat next to him.

"Well," Sonic said. "Open it!"

Tails, not knowing what to expect, very gently opened the box. When the box was opened, the Mogwai jumped up with a squeal, scaring the daylights out of Tails.

"What is that?!" she asked.

"Calm down. It's your new pet."

Tails slowly looked into the box again. Inside, the Mogwai looked up at Tails, with his large brown eyes. Tails was astonished. He had never seen anything like it before. He gently picked up the Mogwai, who took an instant liking to him.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed. He picked up the Mogwai and held him.

"Cute, isn't he?"

"What is it?"

"A Mogwai."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's something from China."

"Well, what should we call him?"

The Mogwai spoke, shocking the two. "Gizmo." he squeaked.

Sonic was surprised that Gizmo could speak. "I-I guess that's his name."

Tails was just as surprised. "Gizmo it is."

Gizmo smiled at the two.

Suddenly, Tails decided to turn on the light, thinking it would cause no harm. When the lights came on, Gizmo squealed in pain, yelling "Bright Light! Bright Light!" Sonic quickly turned off the light, and Gizmo grabbed Tails' arm with fear.

"What happened?!" He said.

"I almost forgot. You gotta remember three things Tails. First, keep Gizmo out of bright light. It'll hurt him, and sunlight will kill him. Next, don't get him wet. Don't give him anything to drink. And don't even give him a bath. Finally, under no circumstance, never feed him after midnight."

"Ok. Why?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling we don't wanna find out."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Tails showed off some new stuff he had built to Sonic. He studied Gizmo to figure out how his body worked, but she never really figured out how. Sonic proudly chowed down some chili dogs Tails had made for him, and Gizmo took a taste for the stuff too. Tails had a birthday party, and all of his and Sonic's friends came, but Gizmo was preoccupied with the TV in the basement. At the end of the day, Tails let Gizmo sleep in his bed.

"Good night, Gizmo."

Gizmo simply yawned and fell asleep instantly, as did Tails.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm hoping to update very often!


	3. Dangerous When Wet

**UPDATE (3/9/13): **You guys may have noticed that I have edited some stuff out from the previous chapters. I was trimming out the fat, and removing any unnecessary stuff.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dangerous When Wet

The next day, Sonic went out for a run, while Tails was studying Gizmo in the basement. Gizmo was not fond of Tails' studies, but he didn't mind as long as he got a snack afterwards. Tails was taking some pictures of Gizmo with an X-ray, when the door bell rang. Tails went upstairs and answered the door to find Amy.

"Oh, hello Amy!" he said.

"Good morning Tails! Sonic wouldn't happen to be here, would he?"

"No. He's out for a run again."

Amy was disappointed. "Oh. That's too bad. I just got the cutest new dress I wanted to show him." Amy was about to leave when Tails stopped her.

"Wait! There's something I wanna show you! It's amazing."

Amy cheered up. "Really? Where is it?"

"Downstairs. Come in and I'll show you!"

Amy came into the house and helped herself to a glass of water before following Tails downstairs.

"Be very careful not to spill it down here, Amy." Tails warned her.

"Why? It's just water! It won't stain anything."

"I'll explain later. Just don't."

Downstairs, Gizmo had managed to turn on Tails' little TV, and was watching a Rambo movie. It was surprisingly appealing to the little Mogwai. Amy was amazed at the sight of Gizmo.

"WOW! He's so adorable!" She said. "What's his name?"

"Gizmo. He's a Mogwai."

Gizmo briefly turned away from the TV and waved hello. Amy gently pet his head, and scratched a little behind his ears. Gizmo enjoyed it.

"Cute little thing." Amy said. "Where can I get one?"

"I'm sorry, but he's the only one I know of."

At that same time, Sonic arrived home and came downstairs.

"Hey Tails, I'm hom-OH CRAP!" Sonic noticed Amy, who quickly took notice of him, and hugged him tight. Almost choking him.

"Good morning, my sweet Sonic!"

When hugging him however, Amy neglected to notice that she had spilled her water all over Gizmo. Gizmo almost immediately started writhing in pain, and fell on his stomach, squealing. The three covered their ears in pain.

"AMY,WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tails yelled over the squealing.

"I JUST SPILLED SOME WATER ON HIM!"

Sonic and Tails both shouted in unison, "WATER?!"

Gizmo got quiet enough so that the three could see what was happening to him. As he wiggled in pain, a ball of brown and white fluff popped out of his back.

"What is that?" Sonic said.

"Look! It's growing!" Tails said.

He was right. The ball grew larger and larger, as four other balls popped out of Gizmo's back. As the others grew, the largest ball expanded to reveal a new Mogwai with a white stripe of hair on his head.

Amy was disgusted at the sight and almost threw up, while Sonic and Tails were in shock.

All of the balls grew into Mogwai soon, adding up to 6 Mogwai in total.

After a good 10 minutes of silence. Amy said, "Can I have one now?"

"I think you've proven yourself to irresponsible to have one." Tails responded.

"Something about the new ones seems a little off to me." Sonic remarked.

The new Mogwai were much brasher and meaner than Gizmo. If you tried to hold one of them, it would bite your finger!

Tails thought and said, "Well, I guess we gotta keep these ones, until we figure out what to do with them."

"Great." Sonic said. "Five new pets to have." He noticed the one with the white stripe and remarked "Guess, we'll have to call him Stripe."

As Stripe and the new Mogwai wrestled with each other, Gizmo sighed with sadness. Only he knew what was to come from this.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

See you guys next time!


	4. The Mistake

Chapter 4: The Mistake

After their birth, Stripe and the Mogwai started causing lots of trouble. In only two days, they destroyed several dishes, broke many of Tails' machines, and drove Gizmo to fear with their bullying. Needless to say, Sonic and Tails were pooped.

One day, the two bought a special baby pen to keep them out of trouble. The Mogwai hated it, but Gizmo was relieved. Sonic and Tails were too tired to think much of it.

That night, the two had to go to bed very late. Not only did they have to take care of the Mogwai, but Eggman had caused some trouble that day too.

"Let's get some rest, Tails." Sonic said.

"But-Yawn!-But what about the Mogwai?"

"Don't worry about it. They won't cause any trouble in that pen."

The two went to their beds, and slept like the dead. Little did they know about what was happening as they rested.

In their pen, the Mogwai suddenly awoke with an horrible hunger that couldn't be stopped. Having no way of opening the locked pen, the Mogwai suddenly rolled into little balls and bounced out of their pen and into the kitchen. (Taken from a deleted scene from the movie)

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they set their eyes on the fridge. But there was a problem. They were too short to reach the handle. The Mogwai thought, until Stripe got an idea. Ordering the Mogwai around, they stood on each other's shoulders, until Stripe could reach the handle. Opening the door, they found a beautiful sight. A huge amount of food enclosed in a glowing light. Enamored, the Mogwai jumped at the sight, and began their feast. Rading the fridge, they ate everything they could fit in their stomachs. They ate potatoes, and cheese, and chicken and pork, and carrots. They ate, and ate, and ate...and ate...and ate...and then suddenly...they fell asleep...

* * *

"Uh oh", Gizmo squeaked.

"I told you we should have kept an eye on them." Tails said.

"How was I 'spossed to know this would happened!" Sonic exclaimed.

In the kitchen were five disgusting, slimy, green cocoons, surrounded by piles of half eaten food.

"Why did this happen?" Tails asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with those rules. Light hurts them. And water makes them have babies so...they must have eaten after midnight!"

Gizmo cowered in fear, hiding inside a cabinet.

"This must be part of a metamorphic stage. I'll study one to see how it changes." Tails said.

"You do that, little bro. I'm going out for a run. Be back later." Sonic said as he ran out the door.

Tails picked up one of the cocoons and carried it downstairs to his lab. After setting it down, he threw away his gloves which the slimy cocoon had ruined.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer!


	5. The Mischief Begins

Chapter 5: The Mischief Begins

Tails studied the cocoon for hours, using X-rays, black lights, and anything he could to see how the Mogwai were changing. But everything he used couldn't see through the cocoon. After several hours of studying, Tails was pooped. That evening, he decided to take a quick shower before returning to his studies.

As he took his shower, though, something happened. Something horrible. Something more terrifying than anything he and Sonic had ever experienced.

They hatched.

First it was a little rustle. Then they wiggled around. Until eventually, a green hand with yellow stripes and sharp claws burst out of the cocoon. Soon, the creatures in the cocoons began bursting from their cocoons, writhing and yelling in pain as they adapted to their new bodies.

From inside the pantry, Gizmo watched in horror, and hid behind several boxes of food. All he could see now was darkness, and all he could hear was loud, painful screaming. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Gizmo, still frightened, took notice of this and quietly peeked out the pantry door. Outside, the cocoons were all burst open, and left a disgusting slime on the ground. Gizmo edged a little closer toward the door. Then a little more closer. A little closer. Until...

"GIZMO CACA!"

One of the claws reached into the pantry and grabbed Gizmo.

* * *

Upstairs, Tails came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. To his surprise, all of the cocoons in the kitchen had burst. But no Mogwai, or any other creatures were in sight. Curious, Tails slowly went downstairs to his lab in the basement, making sure not to make a peep. He could hear noises down in the lab, and suddenly became quite frightened. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and peeked over the corner to see...

A small reptilian creature, about the size of a small child, with sharp claws on his arms and feet, green skin with yellow stripes on his body, two yellow bat-like ears, red eyes, and very sharp teeth. The Mogwai were no more. Instead...

...there were Gremlins.

Looking around the lab, Tails noticed an experimental laser gun he had been building, was thrown on the ground. He slowly reached for it, when he bumped a cabinet. Tails quickly hid behind the stairs. The Gremlin heard the noise, and growled, knowing that something was in the room with him.

After a few minutes, Tails peeked over again. The gremlin was nowhere in sight. Now really frightened, Tails slowly reached for the gun. Tails grabbed it without any trouble...

..until the Gremlin's claw scratched his hand painfully! Tails screamed in pain as the Gremlin, now in plain sight, laughed menacingly. Quickly reacting, Tails grabbed the gun again and blasted the Gremlin's face off as it charged at him. It yelled in great pain before collapsing, dead as a doornail.

Tails was in a state of complete shock. Looking at the burst cocoon in his lab, he realized that the Gremlin was the Mogwai he was studying. It suddenly dawned on him that there were more of them still in the house!

Quietly sneaking his way upstairs, Tails noticed a Gremlin eating cookies from the fridge. Tails suddenly thought of an idea. He snuck up to the Gremlin, and grabbed it, quickly shoving it into the microwave. Tails turned the machine on as the Gremlin growled with anger. Before he knew it, the Gremlin exploded into a bloody mess inside the microwave.

Tails was satisfied with his victory, when he was suddenly ambushed by two more Gremlins, who grabbed him and started attacking him. Tails would have been a goner, but Sonic arrived home just at that time, and heard the ruckus. Seeing the creatures attack his little brother, Sonic almost immediately performed a homing attack, sending a Gremlin flying into the TV screen. The other charged at him, but Sonic's quick reflexes had him grabbing a knife and stabbing the creature in the head. After they were all dead, Sonic rushed over to Tails.

"Tails, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. A little roughed up, but I'll be okay."

The two suddenly heard a growl, and looked into the living room. One Gremlin was left, and he had a distinctive white stripe of hair on his head. Stripe mockingly blew his nose on a tissue.

"Don't worry Tails. I'll handle this."

Sonic charged at Stripe, but suddenly halted when he saw Gizmo in his hand.

"Gizmo! Let him go!" Sonic yelled.

Stripe laughed with mean-spirited glee and ran past the two, jumping out the back window. Sonic quickly gave chase.

Stripe ran through the neighbors' backyards, as did Sonic. Sonic kept slow enough for more of a challenge, like he enjoys, until he sped up and caught Stripe, who released Gizmo. Before he could do anything, though, Sonic noticed that he was directly above a pool of water. His aquaphobia suddenly kicked in, and he accidentally dropped Stripe. Stripe took notice of the pool, and smiled with an evil grin.

He waved and growled, "Bye Bye!", before jumping in. Sonic had let his fears get the best of him and now the whole neighborhood would pay because of it! He grabbed Gizmo, and ran off to warn Tails. Behind him, the pool was shrouded in seemingly glowing smoke, and rounds of evil, growly laughter erupted from it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
